One method of pest control involves selectively positioning bait stations in the area to be controlled. Existing bait stations are unattractive and do not blend in with the environment. Thus, their use is limited in some locations because of their unsightly appearance which often draws attention to the fact there is a pest control problem. Furthermore, most of the existing bait stations are adapted to control one particular type of pest, thus, several different stations are required to combat a variety of pests.
The integrated pest management system of the present invention is adapted to be camouflaged so that it can blend in with the environment. The pest management system is adaptable for use in controlling a wide variety of pests, including insects and rodents. Generally, the integrated pest management system comprises an enclosure having a bottom and a top. The top may be configured to resemble a natural rock, to disguise the device. There is at least one doorway in the top allowing a pest to access the interior of the enclosure. The doorway is surrounded by a channel for mounting a door panel in the doorway. The door panel is preferably cuttable so that the size of the doorway opening can be adjusted with the panel. There is a bait station inside the enclosure for holding bait, which is typically poisoned. A screen inside the enclosure opposes, but is spaced from, the doorway to limit the size of pest that can enter the enclosure. A well is positioned inside the enclosure adjacent to the doorway for holding liquid or granulds, attractant or repellent for pests that crawl into the enclosure.
The integrated pest management system of the present invention provides an enclosure for delivering existing bait and lures for many different types of pests. The integrated pest management system can be configured to resemble a natural rock, so that it can blend in with the surroundings without drawing attention to the need for pest management.
These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out hereinafter.